Bello
Bello is one of five children living on Jammbo and is largely the main protagonist of the series. One of his favourite pass times is reading comic books, his favourite being one of his own creation- Jammbo Man! He values his friends very much, especially his best friend and sidekick Goomo. (voiced by Lizzie Waterworth-Sante (UK), Luiz Galleo (Spain) & Robbie Daymond (US)). Personality Bello's energy and curiosity is often the driving force of him and his friends as they play and adventure together. Bello is very creative in his antics and games, often creating interesting contraptions or childish creations for fighting in his super hero games. Bello can be selfish and often seeks attention and excitement at the expense of his friends. However, his positive attributes also make Bello everyone’s go-to guy for good times and adventures. Relationships Goomo ' Goomo is Bello's very close friend and self proclaimed sidekick. The pair share a bond closer than any of the other kids and are seen together more than any of the other character pairs. While the two are very close they sometimes fail to communicate, this can be seen in Best Friends Forever when Goomo failed to explain to Bello his desire to do nice things for him as a sign of friendship, and Bello failed to tell Goomo that he didn't need him to act like that in order to be a good friend. Bello can also be quite selfish, even to the point of upstaging Goomo like in Look at Me, when Bello distracts the crowd's attention away from the touching picture Goomo made of him and Bello in the sky, this comes to a culmination in The Fall of Jammbo Man when Goomo defects to becoming a supervillain due to resentment. 'Rita ' Bello is like a big brother to Rita, though he often encourages her to do silly and childish things, he is shown to have more sense then her when things get really out of hand. This can be seen in The Instant Gardener, when he realized instantly growing all the plants and the dodos was excessive and a bad idea. Bello occasionally condescends to Rita's suggestions for not being particularly smart, expressing that he friends her naive childlike ideas cute, as shown in Back Up. Bello deeply cares for Rita and hates to see her upset, like in Rita Loses Princess, where he spends the whole episode trying to cheer a forlorn Rita, despite having plans with Goomo. Like the rest of the kids Bello can be annoyed or frustrated with Rita when she is being selfish or bossy, such as in Queen Rita, but easily forgives her once she's learned what she's done wrong. 'Mina Bello and Mina have the most antagonistic relationship of the kids on Jammbo. Bello's ideologies and goals clash with Mina's more than any of the others. Wherein Bello is silly and hyperactive, Mina is serious and focused. Bello sometimes doesn't seem to care for Mina's property, like when he stole her cleaning supplies for a game in Super Jelly League or disobeying her rules about touching her robot in Inventor Bello. Despite all this Mina and Bello are more like friendly rivals, as Mina never denounces the idea that her and Bello are friends despite their disagreements. Ongo Bello and Ongo are pretty much diametric opposites. While Bello is loud, energetic and always seeks out new extravagant experiences, Ongo is quiet, calm and enjoys the simpler things in life. This can be seen in Jammbo's Many Worlds when the pair hang out while Ongo's foot is healing. His foot was hurt as a result of Bello, in his brashness, ignoring Ongo's attempts to stop him from taking his belongings. By the end of the episode, Ongo teaches Bello to be open minded and how to appreciate things like nature, books and the differences he and his friends may have in what they like to do. Queen ' Bello and the Queen have a decidedly parent-child relationship. The Queen encourages Bello in his learning like in The Instant Gardener and Apprentice Bello, but is also quick to reign him in when his adventures get dangerous like in My Little Queen. Bello seems to respect the Queen and greatly desires to impress her and make her proud, often taking on tasks he thinks he can manage, only to mess it up due to impatience or underestimating the complexity of the job. He also has a tendency to become jealous and disheartened if the Queen shows pride and attention to any of the other children like in Royal Frame. 'King Bello is often quite eager to help out the king when he can, like in Game Surprise and The Man that Could be King, and also sometimes plays games with him like in Agent Mina and Color of Fun. That being said Bello can become quite annoyed with the King's selfishness (which rivals his own) as shown in Royal Roomate and A Day at the Races. Grandpa Dodo Grandpa Dodo is the Dodo that raised Bello from a baby, despite this Bello does not seem to remember him. Upon first seeing him since they parted ways in Grandpa Dodo, Bello is frustrated with how old he is and believes he is incorrect in what way to go to find a musical clover. Eventually, Bello discovers the giant clover someone had planted for Grandpa when he was born and is touched when Grandpa wants to give it to him, but refuses to as he feels it is more important if it stays planted. In Assistant Grandpa, Bello abuses Grandpa's generosity along with the other kids, but is the first to realize what they have done and convinces the other kids to clean up Grandpa's clearing to repay him for how they all had treated him. Appearances Season 1 * "The Instant Gardener" * "Mina's Party" * "Mamma Mina" * "Promises, Promises" * "Super Jelly League" * "Best Friends Forever" * "Rita Adopts a Dodo" * "The Jelly Must Flow" * "Radio Goomo" * "Royal Roomate" * "Tree Mystery" * "Inventor Bello" * "Sound Detective" * "Rita Loses Princess" * "Queen Rita" * "Scary Stories" * "Flying Lies" * "Mina's Swing" * "Apprentice Bello" * "Cheating Bracelets" * "Operation: Save Jammbo" * "Experiments in Invisibility" * "Musical Aurora" * "Haunted Castle" * "Inner Space" * "Queen's Birthday" * "My Little Queen" * "Goomo's Birthday" * "Jammbo's Many Worlds" * "Great Student" * "Unexpected Pianist" * "Ultravision" * "One Note Universe" * "Soundcatchers" * "One Eyed Bello" * "Goomo's Race" * "Agent Mina" * "Colors of Fun" * "Flying Bathtub" * "Silent Sheriff" * "Back Up" * "Rhythm Judge" * "Royal Frame" * "White Dodo" * "Questions, Questions" * "Super Speed" * "Look at Me" * "Game Surprise" * "Jammbo's Rhythm" Season 2 *"King's Clones" *"Grandpa Dodo" *"A Day at the Races" *"White Trainers" *"Lost Dodo" *"Dodo Butterfly" *"The Story" *"The Man that Could be King" *"Monster of Boredom" *"The Gift is the Gift" *"Double Bello" *"The Fall of Jammbo Man" *"Professor Goomo" *"Princess Smile" *"The Sticker" *"Assistant Grandpa" *"The Plant" *"Repetition, Repetition" *"Perfect Toy" *"The Camping Trip *"Choose Me" *"My Turn" *"Jammbo TV" *"Holding Hands" Songs Gallery JELLY JAMM IS MY FAVORITE ANIME.png The image gallery for '''Bello' may be viewed here.'' Trivia * Bello has had Jelly Measles before, meaning he's immune to catching them from other Jammbonians. * Bello's Favorite thing is music as shown in Silent Sheriff. * Bello sometimes uses big or foreign words like 'Madame' or 'Enigma', possibly to sound important. * Bello is the only character that isn't fully clothed. Category:Characters Category:Bello Category:Jammbonians